Persona: The Untold Story
by PandaLordThomas
Summary: My parents have moved around a lot so I never had real friends until I decided to move in with my older sister. I now had a chance to live a normal life, or so I thought. That was until I was attacked my a shadow.
1. Chapter 1: A strange Dream

_**I must make a quick note...**_

_**Every character except Akihiko, Aigis, and Mitsuru belong to me. Every event is made up in this story from Character development to even the Social links. This story takes place one week before Persona 4 starts to four weeks after the end of Persona 4. The hero uses Orpheus, because the protagonist of Persona 3 is gone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona all rights got to Atlus.**_

Let's get this adventure started!

Episode 1: A strange dream.

Hello my name is Naegi Yuki or as some people called me Panda. Let me give you a quick explanation of my cloths and personality. I have spiky hair that has actually popped balloons on touch. One side was white and the other was black which is where the name Panda came from. I had red eyes and I was wearing the clothes I wore on days off from school. I wore a black jacket with a red circle on the hood. I was wearing blue shorts and black sneakers. I was going to be attending Hikari (light) highschool in the town of Hikari. This will be my third high school since my parents moved every year. This time I will be graduating this high school cause I am moving in with my sister who graduated back in 2010. Now my personality. I have basic Understanding, I am aware when it comes to knowledge, My courage is average, I have a rough expression, and my diligence is Callow.

April 4th, 2011 - Monday

Evening

I stood in front of the house on the address. I shut my book and knocked on the door. The door opened before I knocked and I was bumped by someone. She had long dark red hair and brown eyes. She wore a fur coat over a black catsuit. I swear I saw a blade sticking out at the bottom of her fur coat and a gun next to her thigh. She stepped down the stairs and her eyes went wide. She gave me a quick nervous glance and began walking faster. "Hey there kid," A voice said. I turned around to face my sister. She had long black hair. She wore a red short sleeve shirt and black jeans. She wore brown sandals. Her name is Alice Yuki. "After years of research I still do not how you were born with that hair color," Alice said smiling.

"After year of research I still don't understand why you think red looks good on you," I mumbled making her sweat drop. I walked in and up to the stairs when I felt a sudden headache. I clutched my head in pain as I took a step back and fell. I remember Alice yelling as my head hit the stairs.

I stood in a black hallway and I saw a blue door. I walked up to it and opened the door. There I was in a place that seemed like a principal's office. There were two people there. One was a man in a black tuxedo and a long pointed nose. The second was an elegant lady. She had Platinum blond hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. She wore entirely dark blue and matching high heel shoes. I walked over and sat in the chair across from the desk.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man," the long nosed man said. "My name is Igor, you are our very special guest. This is Margaret a resident in the Velvet Room."

"Pleased to meet you," Margaret smiled at me.

"This place exists between mind and matter," Igor said. "Mind and matter. You remind of a guest we had only last year. I must ask you to sign this contract," Igor said handing me a contract. I signed my name.

Yuki

Naegi

"You may now visit this place anytime you wish," Igor said taking the document away from me.

"Please take this," Margaret said handing me a key. "That is the Velvet key."

"I can not wait to see you again," Igor said waving. Then everything went black.

April 5th, 2011 - Tuesday

I woke up rubbing my head. "Well that was a strange dream," I said yawning. I then noticed it was 8:00 Am. School starts at 9:00 Am! I quickly got dressed in my school attire. I wore a black long sleeve shirt with Red under it. You could see the red by looking at my neck shirt I left a couple buttons unbuttoned for some air. I wore my brown camo jeans and my black sneakers. I grabbed my bag, brushed my teeth, ate some bread and bolted out the door yelling bye to my sister. I so hope I am not late.


	2. Chapter 2: Persona!

_**Hello my readers and it is now time for the second episode. I would like like to thank Sraosha for the great advice he wrote on his review and I encourage more reviews to make this fic the best it can be. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I hope you enjoy!**_

**Episode 2: Per...So..Na!**

4/5/2011 - Tuesday

Weather: Sunny

Morning

I stumbled into my school tripping and faceplanting. I quickly got up and brushed myself off. Other students were looking at me and snickering. way to start a first day. I looked at my schedule and found my way to my class on the right side of the first floor, B-2.

I opened the door and walked in. I sat down just in time for the first bell. Other student started to pile in. There two students at the right and left side of me. The boy to right of me whispered to me. "The name is Kuroko Minato," He whispered.

Kuroko wore a red jersey that said Hikari High. He wore gray sweats and black sneakers. His brown hair was in a comeover and he had green eyes.

"My name is Naegi Yuki, you can call me Panda though," I answered. The girl next to me spoke up.

"My name is Ayako Kuwata," She smiled. Ayako had her black hair tied with a red ribbon that went over her shoulder. She wore the girl's uniform. A white long sleeve shirt and a black skirt.

After School

I stood up as the bell rang gathering my things. "Hey Panda-Kun," Ayako smiled. "You walking home alone?"

"That is my plan," I answered.

"Why don't you come with me and Kuroko to the ramen place, it's on Kuroko," Ayako smiled.

"Why don't you pay Ayako?" Kurko asked. "I don't want to." In a blink in an eye Ayako socked Kuroko in the stomach. I crumpled to the ground.

"I'm on the boxing team while Kuroko is on the baseball team," Ayako smiled. "HUGE difference."

At Ramen...

In about ten minutes I had ate about eight bowls. "Man you have an appetite," Ayako laughed.

"That will be 10,000 yen," The store clerk said. (Persona is known for overly priced stuff.)

"There goes my allowance," Kuroko pointed on our way out. We had arrived at my house when Kuroko and Ayako started to leave.

"Hope you like Hikari!" Ayako yelled.

"Let's hang out some more later!" Kuroko said waving. Before I could open the door it flew open and Alice was standing there. "

"Hey Spike," Alice teased.

"Hello Kairi," I said.

"I changed my name to Alice so I wouldn't be called that anymore," Alice frowned.

"Relax," I yawned. " No one knows.

4/6/2011 - Wednesday

Weather: Sunny

Afterschool

I walked out of the class when I bumped into someone. It was the woman I bumped into when I was entering my sister's home.

"You must be Naegi Yuki," The woman said. "Due to some issues your teacher will be moved to a different class and I will be running it for now on. I am Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Nice to meet you, I answered only to be called away by my friends Ayako and Kuroko.

"Yuki," Mitsuru said making me turn around. "There are strange things about to start happening so I recommend you don't go out at night."

4/7/2011 - Thursday

Weather: Sunny

Morning

I walked into the school when I heard someone yell my name. "Naegi!" I turned around to see Kuroko running towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ayako went missing last night," He answered.

Afterschool

I was trying to figure out who would kidnap someone like Ayako when I bumped into . "Oh, sorry," I said. Ms. Kirijo was in different cloths now. She wore a black tuxedo with a red tie. She wore black jeans and new black shoes.

"I'm sorry about Kuwata," Ms. Kirijo frowned.

"It's alright i'm sure they will find her," I answered.

"I'm sure you're right," Mitsuru answered.

4/8/2011 - Friday

Weather: Sunny

Afterschool

I was walking out of the school when out of no where Ms. Kirijo grabbed my arm and began running. We arrived at a silver motorcycle. She passed me a helmet.

"Get on," She smiled.

I had gotten on and now she had brought me under a walkway next to the sewers. She pushed away some vines and shoved me into an alley way. "Ms. Kirijo what is going on?" I asked.

"Call me Mitsuru," She said and walked up to a red door. She pushed it open and pushed me in. I felt like I was falling. I slammed hard into the ground. Mitsuru landed next to me. I was in a new place I have never seen. Everything was black. "Welcome to the place where Ayako is being held captive. Welcome to Kurai (Dark)."

"This place looks like my highschool," I muttered.

"Yes, this is the opposite dimension of your home Hikari," Mitsuru. "Monsters called Shadows roam here and we suspect they want everyone in this town gone. Or not gone more like they plan to kidnap everyone in town and make shadow versions of them. I work in a group of three called the Shadow Operative. Sadly they won't be here for a while and I couldn't just let this girl die. That's where you come in."

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes only for today though," Mitsuru answered. "I will provide support from behind."

"I can't do this!" I yelled.

"You don't want to save Ayako," Mitsuru said calmly. That made me go quiet.

"Yes I do," I said. "I'll help you."

"Take this, it's called an Envoker," Mitsuru said handing me a blue gun shaped weapon. "This way," Mitsuru pointed at the high school so that's where we went.

I was about to enter the school when two piles of black gunk appeared. They had blue masks with a frown on it. "They are Cowardly Maya's!" Mitsuru yelled. She pointed the Envoker at her head only to be knocked down from behind from a third one. I grabbed my Envoker and pointed at my head only to be knocked over from behind. The three shadows crept up to me from behind when everything went black.

The Velvet Room...

"Hello my dear young man," Igor said. "It seems like you Arcana is of Fool type and you have the Wild Card ability."

"You are different from the other's who have been chosen to help you in this ordeal," Margaret smiled. "Not only by our Wild Card ability, but by the way you summon your Arcana. Keep that in mind.

Kurai High...

I stood up and in my hand was a card. My body began to move on it's own so I through the Card in the air. My hand began to shine a blue light. "Per...So...Na!" I slammed into the card shattering it into many pieces. Standing in front of me was a creature that I had called a Persona.

"I am Arishtat Persian god of Honesty!" It yelled. Aristat wielded a gold staff and a gold knife. His skin was gold and he wore a red scarf. He wore a gold cloak that covered his legs also.

"Agi!" I yelled. Fire covered the gold staff and he quickly disposed of the Shadows. Artishtat then disappeared.

"You were able to summon your Persona without an Evoker!" Mitsuru said surprised.

"Let's go save Ayako!" I said.

"Yes, you're right," Mitsuru said as we ran into Kurai High.

_**Hello my readers! I hoped you liked this chapter! I hope you review so I can make this story even better!**_

_**Will Naegi and Mitsuru save Ayako! Find out in the next episode of Persona: The Untold Story!**_

_**Have an amazing day!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ayako and Bonding

_**Hello it's time for the next episode of Persona: The Untold Story! So Naegi can summon a Persona without an Evoker. Not like Mitsuru. I wonder will Naegi and Mitsuru save Ayako or is it too late? Read to find out!**_

**Chapter 3: Ayako and bonding**

4/8/2011

Weather: Sunny

After School

Kurai High First Floor

I ran into the school followed closely by Mitsuru. The place was covered in something resembling the night sky and moon's everywhere. There was at least one moon on every wall. I reached out to touch the wall and when I did i began to fall through when Mitsuru grabbed me and yanked me up. I fell on my bottom. "Don't do that unless you want to fall into a never ending spiral of death," Mitsuru said calmly.

"Man you're calm," I mumbled. "Anyways why does the first floor look like this?"

"Each floor of this high school is reflected by the person who is trapped here," Mitsuru answered. "In this case a night sky with many moons. Probably the Moon Arcana."

"Oh, I guess," I said standing up. "Let's find Ayako!" We found our way through the maze until we reached a big blue door. We needed the combined strength of the two of us to open the door. The room was littered with blue boxing gloves, and laying in the center was Ayako.

"Ayako!" I yelled running towards her.

"Yuki Stop!" Mitsuru yelled. I slammed into an invisible wall flinging me back. Ayako woke up and looked at us.

"Panda!" She yelled. "Ms. Kirijo!" I stood up rubbing my head.

"There here," Mitsuru said a little fright in her voice. "No this power! It's coming from one shadow!" The door behind us flew open blowing me and Mitsuru away. In the door's place was Ayako, but with red eyes.

"Hello there," She smiled. "I am Ayako Kuwata! Welcome to my celebration! The main event? Me destroying the fake Ayako!"

"What is going on?" I asked. "Who is the real Ayako?"

"They both are," Mitsuru said. "One light and one dark. For the Dark version to become whole our Ayako needs to be dead. Yuki I will leave Dark Ayako to you. I will support from behind."

Song - (Whenever there is a boss battle or a part that I feel needs it I will add a name of the song and that is how I recomend you read the part. You don't have to, but I recommend.) Persona 3: Deep Breath Deep Breath

Boss Battle 1. Dark Ayako

I looked into Dark Ayako's eyes and smiled. I through the card into the air and punched the card. Summoning Arishtat. Dark Ayako smiled and jumped up. She slammed her foot into Arishtat's face. I felt the pain in my face to. Arishtat jumped forward and grabbed Ayako throwing her out of the room.

Mitsuru: Use Agi Skills!

Naegi: Got it!

Arishtat covered his staff in fire and shot it at Ayako. Ayako was flung back out of the room. I ran with Arishtat and tackled her into the wall. And fell into it. The three of us where falling. Then Ayako was surrounded by a blue aura and shot up. I jumped onto Arishtat and we flew up. We bursted through the ground and Ayako was not there anymore. In her place was a giant blue orb.

Naegi: Cleave!

Aristhtat stabbed the orb with his knife. He then slammed the orb down with his staff. Mitsuru arrived outside carrying the real Ayako.

Ayako: Amazing...

Mitsuru: Dark Ayako is inside!

Naegi: Arishtat the final blow! Agi!

Arishtat flung fire at the orb cracking it. I jumped and bounced off Arishtat's head. I slammed my fist right into the orb and connected with Dark Ayako's face.

Naegi: Burn it up!

Arishtat flew up and used one last Agi.

Music halts

You win! The Journey Continues!

I landed on the floor Arishtat was now gone. Dark Ayako was standing there calmly. "Ayako must finish the fight," Mitsuru said handing Ayako an Evoker. "Shot your head."

"You're nuts!" Ayako yelped.

"Trust her," I said. Ayako gulped and pointed it at her head and pulled the trigger. Standing before her was a man. He had a six pack and his pants was pure water. He held a trident and wore a crown made of water and had blue eyes and hair like the sea.

"I am Poseidon god of the sea," It said. "I am of the Moon Arcana."

"Poseidon use Bufu!" Ayako yelled. Ice covered Dark Ayako and blew up. "Why didn't we do that earlier?"

"Because, we needed to destroy her true form that orb you saw in order for you to summon a Persona.

"Oh," Ayako said then she passed out.

" Ayako!" I yelled.

"Don't worry all this just put stress on her," Mitsuru said. "You should head home now.

4/9/2011 - Saturday

Weather: Sunny

I was walking to school today when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a person with a huge smile. "Panda!" He yelled.

"Togami!" I yelled. Togami had brown hair and he wore the boy's uniform for my high school. He had green eyes. In my last year of middle school back in Inaba when I stayed there for a year he was only a sixth grader. He looked up to me. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you moved here permanently so I moved her into a dorm," He answered. "Let's hang out some time!"

"Of Course!" I answered.

Thou art I and I art Thou...

Thou has established a new bond...

It brings thee closer to the truth...

Thou shall be blessed when creating

Persona of the Magician Arcana...

Social Link File:

Name: Togami Yoshimoto

Age: 14

Social Link: Magician Arcana

Profile: Togami is a boy who looks up to Naegi. But why does he?

Afterschool

Me, Ayako, and Kuroko were leaving the school when Mitsuru approached us. "Hello Ms. Kirijo," Kuroko said.

"I would like to have Mr. Yuki and Ms. Kuwata come with me," Mitsuru.

"Oh about that," Ayako said. "Alright."

At Mitsuru's house -

Me, Ayako, and Mitsuru walked in and on in the living room where two other people. One of them was a man. He has a band-aid on his right cheek, a cross shaped scar on the left side of his head, and stubble. He wears brown pants, and the left thigh of his pants is bandaged, while the right has several tears on it. He wears reddish brown boxing gloves and a matching cape. He does not wear a shirt, and he seems to have been injured by a huge animal, as he has three scars on his chest, and a few scars on his arms as well. "I'm Akihiko Sanada," He said smiling.

The other was a girl who looked about our age. She was donning a red tie . She was wearing a black military coat dress, with a black jacket underneath , and black pants. "I am Aigis and I am eleven years old," She said smiling. "I will be attending high school with you."

"Aigis is a robot that is only eleven years old, but she was built to look like a high schooler," Mitsuru explained. "I am sure you know what had decided to declare war upon your town."

"You mean Shadows right?" Ayako asked.

"Fast learner, but yes," Akihiko answered.

"The three of us worked with seven others because of a problem with Shadows in our home," Mitsuru began. "There were two casualties, four are attending school, and the other is living with one of the students. Since we are scarce in members we would like you two to join the Shadow Operatives. Your thoughts?"

"I don't know," Ayako mumbled. "What do you think Panda?"

"I'm joing," I answered. "I'm not going to let these Shadows take innocent lives!"

"I guess i'll help to!" Ayako said pumping her fist.

"Good choice," Mitsuru said smiling. "Take these. They were designed to fight Shadows."

Mitsuru handed me a short sword and handed Ayako some iron fists and an Envoker. "We'll meet up everyday after school," Mitsuru smiled.

5/10/2011 - Sunday

Weather: Sunny

I had finished getting dress in my regular clothes when Alice called me. "Your friends are here!" Ayako yelled. I walked down stairs and standing in the doorway was Akihiko and Ayako were standing there.

"Akihiko-Sensei and Ayako what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Aigis and Mitsuru are missing," He answered.

_**Wow! How would have guessed Aigis and Mitsuru Kirijo would disappear! (I did :) ) Anyways I guess you know how Persona - Users will be introduced from now on. So will Naegi, Ayako, and Akihiko be able to save their friends? Find out next episode of Persona: The Untold Story! I encourage Reviews!**_

_**Have an Amazing day!**_


End file.
